Prejudiced Souls
by miamamia
Summary: Sirius entflieht endlich seiner Familie und sieht sich einem einfacherem Leben gegenüber, doch ihm begegnen weiterhin Vorurteile, Zwietracht und Hass. Eine Rumtreiber-Fanfiction, die sich nicht damit begnügt, dass alles immer einfach gewesen sein soll.
1. Prolog

Prejudiced Souls

Prolog

Es erscheint alles so unendlich lange her, schon seit Ewigkeiten vergangen.

Ich kann es selbst kaum fassen, dass sich mein Leben tatsächlich so zugetragen hat.

Die ruhmvolle Seite, die, die all die Schönen Dinge meiner Zeit erzählt, ist weithin bekannt, deswegen möchte ich mich dieser nicht widmen.

Ich will meine Geschichte erzählen, von einem Leben voller Vorurteile, Erwartungshaltungen, Verluste und Ängste, und dennoch gleichzeitig so gefühlvoll und wunderschön, wie eine Geschichte nur sein kann.

Ich berichte von den Dingen, die der Öffentlichkeit immer verborgen blieben. Diese, die so unentbehrlich sind, um ein Leben wirklich lebenswert zu nennen.

Von Freunden und Feinden, Liebe und Hass, Zärtlichkeit und Gewalt.


	2. Escape

Kapitel 1: Escape

Meine Geschichte beginnt zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich begann zu leben. Es war ein erster September, und ich befand mich an einem für die meisten Menschen unsichtbaren Bahnsteig.

Ich schob meinen Gepäckwagen durch die Menge von hunderten Zaubererkindern mit ihren Eltern. Man erkannte auf den ersten Blick, wer sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts vor sich hatte, wer gleich zum allerersten mal in den magischen Zug steigen würde. Aufregung, Nervosität und bei manchen sogar ein Funken Angst spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wider. Bei mir war das anders. Ich hatte keine Angst, war voller Euphorie, in Hogwarts endlich neu anfangen zu können, mein bisheriges Leben hinter mir zu lassen.

Ich hetzte umher, angestrengt, niemanden anzurempeln, bei dem Versuch, möglichst viel Abstand zwischen mich und meine Eltern zu bringen. Ich hatte sie im Gedränge zwischen den vielen Muggeln am Bahnhof King's Cross bereits abgehängt, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie mich wiederfinden würden.

Von weitem sah ich die Malfoys, die uns unglücklicherweise oft Besuche im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 abstatteten. Lucius würde wahrscheinlich sein 5. oder 6. Jahr in Hogwarts antreten, ich war mir nicht ganz sicher. Aber natürlich gehörte er in das Haus Slytherin, wie alle aus meiner Familie und deren Bekanntenkreis. Für meine Eltern gehörte das zum guten Ton. Ich wusste, was mir blühen würde, sollte ich in eines der anderen Häuser eingeteilt werden.

Ich steuerte etwas weiter nach rechts, um ihnen nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Es würde doch nur wieder Kritik hageln, über mein Auftreten, meine Einstellung, mein Leben.

Bei diesem Versuch war ich etwas zu unaufmerksam, und ich fuhr unabsichtlich einem Mädchen von hinten gegen die Beine. Sie hatte dunkelrote Haare und auffallend grüne Augen. Sie stand dort mit ihren Eltern, Muggel, wie leicht zu erkennen war, und einem weiteren Mädchen. Der Größe nach zu urteilen waren sie ebenfalls in meinem Jahrgang. Der Rotschopf blickte mich verwundert an, ihre Freundin beachtete mich gar nicht und analysierte weiterhin Stück für Stück ihre Umgebung. Das verwunderte mich. Sie war allein hier, ihr Gepäckwagen war nur sporadisch beladen, ein Haustier hatte sie nicht dabei. Ich war mir recht sicher, dass sie ebenfalls keine magischen Eltern hatte. Und doch schien sie nicht ängstlich oder verunsichert, ihr Blick signalisierte bloß unverhohlene Neugier und gleichzeitig Misstrauen.

Aus einigen Metern Entfernung hörte ich die energischen Rufe meiner Mutter, sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu mir. Ich entschuldigte mich noch schnell und entfernte mich, so schnell ich konnte. Dass ich jetzt doch eine Leute seitlich anstieß, interessiert mich nicht mehr. Ich wollte meine Eltern nicht mehr sehen, bevor der Zug abfuhr, wollte mir nicht ein weiteres Mal anhören müssen, wie sie mir eine Predigt darüber hielten, wie wichtig es war, in Slytherin zu landen, nur reinblütige Freunde zu finden und mich ja von Muggelstämmigen, Schlammblüter, wie sie sie nannten, fernzuhalten. Diese Grundsätze versuchten sie mir schon mein ganzes Leben lang einzubläuen, bisher jedoch erfolglos. Ich lief und lief, und erntete dabei den einen oder anderen abfälligen Blick, denn ich war in der magischen Welt kein unbekannter. Die einen sahen mich als schwarzes Schaf der Familie, derjenige, der sich weigerte, an Familientraditionen festzuhalten. Die anderen verbunden mich nur mit dem Nachnamen Black, der zu einer der reinblütigsten und gleichzeitig muggelfeindlichsten Familien Englands gehörte.

Ich war fast am Ende des Bahnsteigs angelangt, ich hörte, wie meine Eltern laut fluchten und sich über ihren unmöglichen Sohn ärgerten. Ich gab nochmal Gas, nahm meine zwei Gepäckstücke vom Wagen und sprintete hinein in den Hogwartsexpress. Dort machte ich nicht halt, sondern suchte mir schnellstmöglich ein leeres Abteil. Erst dort ließ ich mich in den Sitz fallen und bemühte mich, dass man mich von draußen nicht hinter dem Fenster sehen konnte. Insgeheim machte ich mich gefasst, einen Heuler direkt nach meiner Ankunft zu bekommen. Das war sicher Rekord.

Bald hörte ich das Pfeifen des Zuges, welches signalisierte, dass es in wenigen Augenblicken losging. Ich riskierte einen kleinen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah, wie die Schüler, die noch am Bahnsteig standen, hektisch wurden, sich eilig von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten und in den Zug sprangen. Ich konnte weder meine Mutter noch meinen Vater erblicken, was mich in gewisser Weise beruhigte.

Der Zug fuhr los, und ich schloss die Augen. Ich fühlte mich besser bei jedem Meter, den ich mich von meiner Heimat entfernte und in meinem Bauch kribbelte es bei dem Gedanken, in wenigen Stunden in Hogwarts anzukommen. Ich musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als es nach einiger Zeit an der Tür meines Abteils klopfte, schreckte ich hoch. Für einen Augenblick verwirrt, überlegte ich, ob ich das Geräusch nur geträumt hatte, doch kurz danach öffnete sich die Tür langsam ein Stück.

„Verzeihung, aber würde es dich stören, wenn ich mich zu dir ins Abteil setze? Alle anderen sind schon besetzt."

Durch den Spalt der offenen Tür lugte jenes Mädchen, welches ich bereits auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen hatte, obwohl es mir so vorkam, als wäre irgendetwas an ihr anders, aber ich kam nicht darauf.

„Ehm .. nein, natürlich macht mir das nichts aus. Dich hab ich doch vorhin schon einmal gesehen, mit dem rothaarigen Mädchen auf dem Bahnsteig, oder?"

Sie kam herein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich mir gegenüber.

„Ich weiß nicht, kann sein. Es war so viel los, das wird mir wohl entgangen sein."

Ja, das wusste ich, hatte sie mich doch nicht einmal angesehen.

„War da nicht noch eine Freundin bei dir? Wieso sitzt du nicht mit ihr in einem Abteil?"

„Das war Lily. Ich hab sie erst hier am Bahnsteig kennengelernt. Sie hat sich zu einem Typen gesetzt, den sie wohl schon länger kennt. Er sieht aus wie eine übergroße Fledermaus und ist verdammt unsympathisch, mit dem hab ich es nicht ausgehalten."

Sie drehte sich mit dem Kopf zum Fenster und wurde wieder still.

Sie schien in komplizierte Gedanken versunken zu sein, denn sie blickte angestrengt, als würde ihr etwas zu schaffen machen. Ich entschied mich jedoch vorerst, sie nicht darauf anzusprechen. Auch ich sah aus dem Fenster, und als ich gerade wieder die Augen schließen wollte, bemerkte ich etwas, ganz am Rand meines Blickwinkels. Ich hatte nicht genau erkannt was es war, aber irgendetwas in ihr war schon wieder anders. Jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr anders, ich musste sie einfach anstarren und beobachten.

„Was guckst du denn so? Hab ich Dreck auf der Nase?", ihr Ton klang gereizt.

„Wie hast du das gerade gemacht?", fragte ich voller Erstaunen.

„Was gemacht?", sie schien verwirrt zu sein.

„Jaah .. Nun, ich weiß auch nicht. Aber irgendwas hast du gerade gemacht, ganz sicher."

„Sag mal was soll denn das?", wollte sie entrüstet von mir wissen, sie schien zu denken, ich wollte mich über sie lustig machen. In diesem Moment sah ich es ganz genau: Ihre hellbraunen Augen wurden um einige Nuancen dunkler, ihre dunkelblonden Haare nahmen einen Rotstich an.

„Da! Ich hab es doch genau gesehen! Du kannst dein Aussehen verändern. Bist ein ein Metamorphmagus?", rief ich in heller Aufregung.

„Meta- was?", sie wusste nicht, wovon ich redete.

„Nun hör aber mal, das muss dir doch auch schonmal aufgefallen sein, dass deine Haare ihre Farbe verändern", sagte ich. Jetzt war es an mir, verwirrt zu sein.

„Lass mich damit in Ruhe", fauchte sie entrüstet, und drehte sich erneut weg.

Das warf mich ein wenig aus der Bahn. Hatte ich denn etwas Falsches gesagt? Zumindest war mir nichts dergleichen aufgefallen. Ich ließ es darauf beruhen, denn wenn sie nicht darüber reden wollte, wollte ich es akzeptieren.

Während die Zug weiter Richtung Hogwarts fuhr, blieb es also ruhig. Zwischendurch kam nur eine Hexe herein mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen und fragte, ob wir etwas bräuchten. Mir fiel auf, wie fasziniert das Mädchen wieder schaute, und in diesem Moment bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht einmal ihren Namen kannte. Ich beschloss, dass unverfängliche Themen ja wohl erlaubt sein würden und sprach sie erneut an.

„Ich bin Sirius."

Sie sah mich an, als würde sie überlegen, ob sie mir antworten sollte. Nach einigen Sekunden sagte sie schließlich „June, June Bartlett."

„Freut mich, June. Woher kommst du?"

„Ich lebe mal hier, mal da. Ich bleibe nie lange an einem Ort." Als sie dies sagte, klang sie verbittert.

„Und wieso bist du allein hergekommen?" Ich muss zugeben, dass ich recht neugierig war. Irgendetwas an June war anders, und damit interessant.

Etwas, das für eine Sekunde wie Schmerz aussah, huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht. Dich wird es auch gar nicht wirklich interessieren. Du als eines der Kinder, die in diesen Zaubererfamilien leben, schon seit Jahren wissen, dass sie besondere Dinge können, deren Eltern sich liebevoll um sie gekümmert und sie dabei unterstützt haben, die immer wussten, wo sie wirklich hingehören .. Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung wie es ist, wenn jemand nicht so ein Glück hat", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie falsch sie lag. Ich setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als die Abteiltür ein weiteres Mal geöffnet wurde und mich unterbrach. Diesmal jedoch fragte niemand höflich, ob es erlaubt war, hereinzukommen.


	3. Harmful life

Kapitel 2: Harmful life

Vor ihnen stand ein Junge mit schwarzen, ungeordneten Haaren und einer runden Brille. Er sah sich nicht um und stand schon halb im Abteil, als er zu reden begann.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, was ich ..", dann hielt er inne, blickte June und mich an und ergänzte: „Oh, falsches Abteil."

Offensichtlich hielt er es nicht für nötig, sich zu entschuldigen. Dann musterte er mich, als ob wir uns schon einmal gesehen hätte, daran hätte ich mich bei dieser lächerlichen Brille allerdings erinnert.

„Sag mal, bist du nicht dieser Black-Junge?"

Der Tonfall, den er dabei gebrauchte, stellte unmissverständlich klar, dass er dieser Tatsache alles andere als positiv gegenüberstand. Es war nicht so, dass ich diese Reaktion noch nie erlebt hatte, aber es versetzte mir jedes Mal einen kleinen, fiesen Stich.

„Hast du ein Problem damit?", fragte ich gereizt, um zu überspielen, dass eigentlich ich derjenige war, der ein Problem hatte, zu den Blacks zu gehören.

„Oh ja, und was für ein Problem ich mit deiner verdammten Familie habe! Weißt du, es ist nicht normal für Reinblüter, dermaßen feindlich gegenüber allen Muggelstämmigen und den sogenannten Blutsverrätern zu sein. Dir und deiner ach so stolzen Familie wird dieser Wahn irgendwann noch Unglück bringen, das schwöre ich dir."

Bei diesen Worten war sein Blick voller unverhohlenem Hass, und in meinem Hals bildete sich solch ein Kloß, dass ich nicht schnell genug antworten konnte, ehe er wieder verschwunden und die Tür geschlossen war. Ich starrte noch einige Sekunden auf die Stelle, wo er verschwunden war, dann drehte ich mich weg.

„Du siehst traurig aus." June klang plötzlich alles andere als abweisend.

„Wow, June, welch Feststellung."

„Warum? Was hat der Kerl gerade gemeint? Ich verstehe nicht viel von dem, worüber sich Zauberer unterhalten. Ich weiß nicht, warum er ein Problem mit deiner Familie hat, ich weiß nicht, was Reinblüter und Blutsverräter sind. Erklär mir, was hier los war. Weißt du, ich kann gut zuhören, falls du darüber reden willst."

Ihr Verständnis verwunderte mich.

„Über meine Probleme willst du reden, aber wenn es um dich geht, blockst du komplett ab? Diesmal weiß ich nicht, was dich meine Familienprobleme angehen."

„Sirius, weißt du .. Ich glaube, wir haben mehr gemeinsam als du denkst. Ich denke, ich könnte dich vielleicht besser verstehen als ein anderer.", sagte sie, ihr Ton war weich, und ich spürte, dass sie es ernst meinte und ich meinte, ihr vertrauen zu können. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, beschloss ich, mich einfach darauf einzulassen.

„Also gut. Manche Zauberer, darunter auch meine verkorkste Familie, bestimmt den Wert eines Menschen durch seinen Blutstatus. So sind ihrer Meinung nach Reinblüter mehr wert, da sie und ihre Vorfahren immer nur andere Zauberer geheiratet haben. In diesen Stammbäumen darf sich kein Muggel, also ein nicht-magischer Mensch, finden. Zauberer, die von einem oder sogar zwei Muggeln abstammen, werden als minderwertig erachtet. Diese Einstellung ist richtiger Schrott, wenn du mich fragst. Aber meine Familie schwört darauf, die sind alle total im Wahn des reinen Blutes. Als ob dein Blut dreckiger wäre als meins, so ein Schwachsinn. Und genau deswegen werde ich von vielen Zauberern verurteilt, obwohl ich ebenfalls deren Meinung bin. Du hast es gerade miterlebt. Sie hassen mich, nur weil ich Teil der Familie bin. Man kann sich doch nicht aussuchen, in welche Verhältnisse man geboren wird. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie oft in meinem Leben ich mir gewünscht habe, jemand anderes zu sein .."

Es war unglaublich, aber es tat gut, sich diese Tatsachen von der Seele zu reden, auch wenn es schwer fiel.

„Warum .. aber warum bist du so gegen die Meinung deiner Familie? Es muss doch toll sein, eine Familie zu haben, aber wenn du über sie redest .. Es klingt so abwertend."

June schien nicht zu begreifen.

„Verstehst du es denn nicht? Sie waren mir nie eine wirklich Familie. Sie waren ein Leben lang so vernarrt in ihre Wahnvorstellungen, und diese Ansichten kann ich einfach nicht teilen. Sie denken, es gibt Menschen, die mehr oder weniger wert sind als andere. Ich finde, man muss jemanden nach seinen Taten beurteilen, nicht nach seiner Abstammung. Mein Leben war nicht schön. Meine Eltern haben früh bemerkt, dass ich versuchte, mich gegen sie aufzulehnen, und mich seit jeher nur gepiesackt und versucht, mich zu bekehren. Sie akzeptieren mich nicht als ihren Sohn, ich bin das schwarze Schaf der Familie. Ich habe einen kleinen Bruder, der geht im Gegensatz zu mir gerne in den Vorstellungen meiner Eltern auf. Man muss nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, wer der Lieblingssohn meiner Eltern ist.

Und sobald ich dann das Haus verlasse, begegne ich nur Vorurteilen. Weißt du, diese Menschen sind im Grunde alle gleich. Auch unser kleiner Freund von gerade verurteilt mich für meine Abstammung. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer das sein kann."

Ich hatte eine Menge von mir und meinen geheimsten Gefühlen preisgegeben, hatte Schwächen gezeigt vor jemanden, von dem ich bloß den Namen kannte. Aber es fühlte sich richtig an auf eine seltsame Art und Weise.

„Ich hatte nie eine Familie", sagte June unvermittelt und klang zum ersten Mal wirklich traurig.

„Warum nicht? Wo sind deine Eltern?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wer meine Eltern sind. Das heißt auch, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich von Zauberern oder Muggeln, wie du sie nennst, Abstamme. Ich wurde direkt nach meiner Geburt ausgesetzt. Passanten haben mich gefunden und ins Kinderheim gebracht. Ich habe in vielen verschiedenen Pflegefamilien gelebt, aber sie haben es nie lange mit mir ausgehalten. Ja, du hast recht, ich kann mein Aussehen ändern. Das und die Tatsache, dass manchmal Dinge durch das Zimmer flogen, haben den Menschen Angst gemacht. Alle sagten, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Nirgendwo blieb ich lange, niemand konnte mich als Kind akzeptieren." Ihre Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser, die letzten Worte konnte ich nur von ihren Lippen ablesen. Es schien ihr wirklich zu schaffen zu machen. Sie setzte noch einmal zum reden an.

„Außerdem wusste ich doch auch nicht, wie ich mit den seltsamen Zufällen und meiner wechselnden Haarfarbe umgehen sollte. Ich habe den Leuten irgendwann geglaubt, dass ich ein Freak war, konnte mich selbst nicht akzeptieren. Als dann schließlich der Brief von Hogwarts kam, war das zwar irgendwie mysteriös, aber es war eine riesige Erleichterung. Endlich hatte ich eine Erklärung für all die Vorkommnisse. Aber Sirius siehst du das, wir sind uns irgendwo ähnlich. Wir beide hatten nie wirkliche Eltern, wurden nie akzeptiert." Bei dieser Erkenntnis brachte sie ein bitteres Lächeln zustande. Ja, sie hatte recht, sie konnte vielleicht tatsächlich verstehen, wie es mir ergangen war. Ich jedenfalls verstand sie. Ich begann, June zu mögen. Es war, als ob wir uns schon lange kennen würden, sie war mir näher, als mir je ein anderer Mensch gewesen war, und es tat gut.

Ich war mir sicher, dass dies der Beginn meiner ersten ehrlichen Freundschaft war, frei von Vorurteilen.

Die restlichen Stunden der Fahrt vergingen erstaunlich schnell und wir waren überrascht, als ein Vertrauensschüler in unser Abteil kam, um uns aufzufordern, die Schulumhänge überzuziehen. June sah an sich herunter und lachte. Ihrer Meinung nach sah es ziemlich albern aus, in langem Umhängen herumzulaufen, sie hatte ihr Leben lang nur Muggelkleidung getragen.

Als wir aus dem Zug stiegen, war eine laute Stimme zu hören.

„ERSTKLÄSSLER ZU MIR!"

Wir sahen uns um und erblickten einen riesigen Menschen, obwohl ich mir unsicher war, ob dies überhaupt ein menschliches Wesen sein konnte. Er führte uns zu kleinen Booten, in denen je zwei Schüler Platz nahmen, und schon bald war ein riesiges pompöses Schloss zu sehen.

Ich war erstaunt und sah mich immer wieder um, schließlich war ich auch noch nie hier gewesen, aber meine Reaktion war nichts vergleichen mit der von June.

Sie bekam ihren Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu und schien alles mit ihren Blicken aufzusaugen, als wollte sie die Bilder wahrhaftig in sich aufnehmen. Ich habe auch später in meinem Leben nie wieder jemanden gesehen, der so fasziniert von einer neuen Umgebung war.

Nachdem wir am andern Ufer ankamen, führte uns eine Professorin mit strengen Blick und nach hinten gebundenen Haaren in eine Art Vorhalle und sagte, wir sollten warten, während man für uns alles vorbereitete. In der Menge der Erstklässler breitete sich ein nervöses Tuscheln aus. Denen, die noch nichts von Magie und Hogwarts verstanden, wurde erklärt, dass sie gleich in verschiedene Häuser eingeteilt werden würden und je nach den Vorlieben der erklärenden Person wurden abwertende Kommentare für das eine oder andere Haus abgegeben.

Ich stand da wie versteinert, mein einziger Gedanke war: „Nicht Slytherin."

Nach einigen Minuten wurden wir weitergeführt und fanden uns vor einer riesigen Menge Schülern an vier Tischen wieder, die uns alle begierig musterten. Vor Kopf der Tische stand ein kleiner Stuhl mit einem alten, ausgefransten Hut auf der Sitzfläche.

Ich wusste, dass die Einteilung unmittelbar bevorstand und zum ersten Mal seit einiger Zeit hatte ich Angst. Panische Angst, die sich kalt ihren Weg hoch in meine Brust zu meinem Herzen suchte.


End file.
